Red Diamond's Birthday
by MelodyNoteMusic
Summary: Red Diamonds birthday is coming up and the DIamonds and even Minel are planning a celebration for him and especially of him becoming an official Diamond. And meanwhile, Minel has been feeling kinda off about some things. About her and her Diamond. Not like nothing is going bad but...you all will find out in this story ;).


**Hey guys Melody here and I am back with yet another story. Ok by now you are all thinking, 'Why haven't you been uploading chapters on your other stories Mel?' Well, two reasons. One cause of school and two...well I am a total lazy bum! Sorry but I just am or I think I just don't have the motivation enough to continued most of my stories now. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this story and there's a little something I added at the bottom after the story!**** XP**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Discussion with Diamonds

Minel was in the main hall in Homeworld where White, Yellow, Blue, and Red's thrones were at. And White, Yellow, Blue were there as the little Spinel entertained them with jokes and songs. She was the type of gem that not only did jokes and tricks but can also sing and draw.

"Oh Minel do sing that one song that I love so much!" Blue said with a small cheerful smile. Minel smiled more as she bowed chirping in her own Spinel like way, "Your wish is my command Blue Diamond~!". She then went ahead and sang a silly yet happy song for Ble as the Blue gem smiled and swung her head a little.

Meanwhile White and Yellow were discussing some things with using Yellows archive pad. Until White perked up a little and turned towards Minel. "Minel please stop." she commanded calmly. Minel perked up at this as she smiled widely standing regularly with her hands behind her back. "Yes White Diamond."

White looked over to Blue and smiled more. "Blue there's something I would want to discuss with you and Yellow." And she looked over to Minel. "And you as well Minel.". Mainly Yellow than Blue looked surprised at this from White, about allowing a Spinel to be a part of their discussions.

Minel perked up at what White said to her. But she smiled as she stretched up to White's throne and sat down at the arm of it. It looked like White didn't get bothered by it as the little Spinel smiled to herself feeling a little honored that she was a part of the Diamonds discussion. White cleared her throat with a small content smile.

"Well, there's a situation that us three need to address. And its about Red.". Minel flinched, smiled a little goofy like, and blushed a little at the mention of her Diamond. But she hid her happy and loving emotions for her Diamond from the other Diamonds since her and Red's relationship was a secret from everyone.

Yellow and Blue noticed Red being mentioned in the conversation. Blue looked concerned. "Oh dear has Red did something awful? Was it another outburst? I told him to go to his garden to calm down!". Yellow looked curious at White and the pad. "Has Red came up with ideas about adding new kindergartens to one of our colonies? I told him that there wasn't anymore room for kindergartens in some of our colonies." Both of the Diamonds looked at White and she simply shook her head with a small smile.

"Since he _is_ half human he grows per say. And Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG has been researching on Earth for quite some time and found a whole lot of information about humans. Their births, growth, and increasement of knowledge. And apparently in a, shall we say, week or so, Red's Birthday will come up and he'll be turning 19 as one of the age numbers humans on earth have."

Yellow, Blue, and Minel looked a little astonished by this news and information. Especially Minel. White noticed all of their expressions and giggled a little. "And I think we should celebrate his 'Birth'day. We will have a ball in celebration of his birth as a Diamond!" White looked down at Minel with a small genuine smile. "That's where _you_ come in Minel."

Minel looked surprised by this her jaw dropped a little. She was just so honored and in awestruck that White Diamond needed _her_ help with the ball! Until she smiled widely. But as she was about to speak, "White how can we need a Spinel in this plan? I mean not to disagree with you planning a ball but a Spinel? Why not Peridots and Amethysts?"

Yellow exclaimed as she looked at White with surprise and a bit of shock. Blue gave Yellow a bit of astonished look. White simply smiled at Yellow with her eyes a little wide with amusement at Yellow's actions. She couldn't help but laugh a little covering her mouth. And Blue was sorta the same way as she giggled at Yellow's actions and words. And Minel wouldn't dare to laugh at Yellow, she'll be destabilized by the yellow gem. Yellow blushed a little and sat formally at her throne pretending not to be bothered by Minel helping them out with the ball.

White stopped laughing as she looked back at Yellow. "Well, Minel's the only Spinel out of the others that is a perfect cut with fresh nutrients from one of the untouched planets in the galaxy so she's the best Spinel out of her kind. And she _is_ creative with her drawings, songs, and jokes so she'll be a great help with decor. And after all, she _is_ Red's Spinel so she knows Red best! I mean, they spend time together almost everyday than we ever could since were so busy with our colonized planets and other progress on Homeworld."

All of the gems around White were astonished by her words and explanation and Minel blushed in embarrassment by White saying all those nice things about her. She smiled happily at the Diamond standing up on the arm of White's throne. "I won't let you Yellow and Blue down White~!" White smiled happily at the little gem.

"Happy to hear it Minel! Oh but there's one condition you have to promise to do." Minel looked up at her a little curious with a small smile tilting her head. "You have to promise to keep this a secret from Red. Make sure he doesn't know a single thing about it." Minel smiled happily again and gave her the symbol. "I promise that my Diamond won't find out it~-!"

"Won't find out about what?"

Suddenly, Red Diamond walked into the room in his usual Diamond getup. Which was a dark red suit, A red tie, a white buttoned up shirt, black shoes, and a red Diamond pendant on his tux. His hair was black while curly and ruffled up as his usual style, his skin was a pale tan while he was skinny, he had muscle in his arms and torso, and his eyes were a pink hue with his pupils shaped like diamond. He gave Yellow, Blue, White, and Minel a curious yet formal look. And it made Minel blush by this expression but she cooled her flushed cheeks.

White smiled down at Red. "Oh it was just a little song I wanted Minel to work on for you! Only the best for you Starlight!" Yellow, Blue, and Minel sighed a little in relief at White successfully hiding the secret. Red sighed a little and glanced away his arms still behind his back.

"I appreciate the song White but there's no need. And besides, I came here to get Minel for I need her for something." he explained looking back at the four especially Minel. Minel felt her cheeks getting a little warm but with no color thankfully when her Diamond's eyes were on her.

Yellow and Blue looked a little surprised by Red's words. "Wait Red, if you wanted to spend time with Minel, why didn't you ask some other gem and tell them report the request to us?" Yellow asked curiously. Blue looked at Red worriedly. "Oh dear, was there something important that you came here all the way from your sleeping chambers?"

Red shook his head sorta quickly. Minel noticed that he was getting a little anxious. If she knew him long enough, it was that he was easy to read. "No, I just want her to come with me for I...want to spend more time with her." The Diamonds looked a little puzzled at Red's choice of words. But White smiled understandingly.

"I understand Starlight. You've been working so hard lately and you need a break." She looked down at Minel and smiled more. "You may go with your Diamond Minel." Minel smiled happily at this as she stretched her leg near her Diamond as she ended up standing next to him while bouncing a little in place, her squeaking a little here and there.

Red only glanced at her as his eyes went back to the Diamonds. He simply nodded. "I shall be on my way now. Until our next meeting. Come along Minel." Red now walked out of the main hall and on his way to his sleeping chambers, Minel happily skipping alongside him while humming a little.

The Diamonds watch this as it was just them in the main hall. Blue smiled and giggled. "Or until next week that is!" Yellow chuckled a little while shaking her head. White giggled a little. "Lets continue this discussion tomorrow. When Minel is free and we'll bring our Pearls into the discussion." Yellow and Blue agreed with White as the three of them parted ways to do their regular duties as Diamonds now. Then tomorrow they'll plan out Red's birthday as their first meeting with Minel and not with Red.

* * *

Minel and Red were continuing to walk down one of the many halls of his side of Homeworld as they were on their way to Red's sleeping chambers. Minel continued to hum and happily skip a little alongside her Diamond blushing a little to her cheeks. "How was your day my Diamond?" she asked cheerfully.

Red only sighed a little and looked a little stressed out. "Just been working hard Minel, nothing else. I now have more work to do when we get to my room." Minel's smiled faltered a little as she looked curious. If he was working so hard today, why can't he just take a break right now? She and Red were now standing in front of a double door to Red's sleeping chambers.

Minel did what her Diamond wanted as she opened the door for him both walking inside the room the door closing behind them. Minel looked at the room as it was its usual setting. The walls were red just a tad lighter, there was a small kitchen, a bathroom, a small work area, a body length mirror, and a king sized bed.

Ever since Red was first arriving into Homeworld, he was first introduced to the little pebbles his mother Pink Diamond left behind. He never requested anything from them so just everyday he just does everything himself. After all, he wasn't just some high and proper make-every-little-creature-around-them-do-their-bidding Diamond like Yellow, Blue, and White. No offense to them of course since Red respected them very much. And like the Crystal Gems on Earth, the Diamonds were like family to Red.

Red first met the Crystal gems when he and Minel decided to visit Earth, or as Red like to call it, 'Mother's failed colony'. He first discovered the temple where he found some things, including a door that only opened for him. And he and Minel may or may not have...done their first time there. At first, Red's libido turned into his imagination and a form lust looking Red was there and practically 'owned' Minel with his lips, hands, and tongue. But Red took over and Minel being Minel, she only wanted to make her Diamond happy.

And the rest, I think you all may know. But of course, Red told Minel to promise to not tell anyone about what they did and she still kept her promise. And after they left the room and was about to leave the temple, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl came out of the sme door but different room which was Pearl's room. And that's when some things went downhill from there.

Up to where Pearl told everyone the truth about Rose and Pink. We all know the story of Pink, but this time, after the war, Rose just...vanished, never to be heard of or seen again. She turned back into her original form, Pink, and fled back to Homeworld. But she told the Diamonds about her...intercourse with a human down on earth, and that she was going to have a child. But when she was giving birth, Pink gave her life to her son Red. But some error went wrong with the birth. That he didn't have enough energy and nutrients to survive so the Diamond ordered gems to give the newborn some shards of gems that were out of line for nutrients for him. And there was a newborn Diamond, Red Diamond.

And his pink diamond gem was surrounded by gem shards that had small quirks and powers in them, making Red very strong compared to his appearance, his stomach practically a cluster of gem shards and it was in a swirl. Almost like how a rose was shaped. Up until the middle of his stomach and kinda deep down, where his gem was the centerpiece of his form. To all gems, this was very scary to look at. But to Minel however, it was mesmerizing to stare and admire at. So many colors shapes and sparkles of gem shards surrounding, swirling, and practically staring nonstop at her Diamond's pink diamond gem like it was the most important gem in the room, how can gems find it only terrifying-?

"_Minel_." Suddenly, Red's voice reached Minel as he growled her name in a commanding and annoying way. Minel got out of the train of thought as she just jumped quickly turned to her Diamond instantly giving him the symbol. "Sorry my Diamond, I-I was just thinking and-." Suddenly, Minel stopped talking as she see her Diamond sitting on the edge of his bed.

But his appearance was different. His jacket of his tux was taken off as well as the tie as he wore the white buttoned up shirt. But it looked like a button or two were unbuttoned like he just did it himself to cool off. And his expression brought shivers to Minel. His eyes were lidded with annoyance yet commanding and he scowled at her his sharp canine teeth showing. And his pink diamond eyes especially were piercing through her gem. They were glowing a little with annoyance yet a bit of want. Minel looked a little bewildered while blushing so much to herself. Stars his eyes, his expression, his teeth, Minel loved it every time her Diamond was like this. She really did love it right now.

"Get the fuck over here. _Now_." he cussed, growled, and ordered, even snapping his fingers loudly and pointing down firmly to where he was sitting at at Minel. She didn't know she was drooling a little at the sight of her Diamond being like this as she held the symbol more for a second or two saying, "Y-Yes my Diamond.".

Minel went up to her Diamond as her flushed face grew. He was so close to her and vise versa. Not to mention he looked so attractive and Minel felt Red's body heat she loved it. Red glared up at Minel for a second or two. "Sit in front of me. On my lap." Minel didn't hesitate as she sat on her Diamond's warm lap. To her and since forever, Minel loved to sit at her Diamond's lap. It felt nice, warm, and not to mention very comfy to her no matter what. Her favorite spot to sit at.

Red then pulled Minel closer to him with his arms wrapped around her waist. Mine's face was close to Red's as it looked like he wanted to kiss her. She blushed more as she closed her eyes puckering her lips. But she heard a sadistic and amused chuckle sending her chills again. Minel opened he eyes and see her Diamond's expression.

Red smirked sadistically at her while his eyes were a little more lidded, his sharp teeth showing in his smirk. "My my, aren't we a little eager~?" he teased and and asked lowly, almost in a teasing whisper. Minel blushed again as she looked a little flustered and nervous. "N-No my Diamond! I-I just thought you w-want to kiss a-and-!"

Suddenly, Minel stopped talking instantly. For her Diamond brought two fingers to her lips gently. Very gently. She looked more flustered but she made sure not to act out to her Diamond. Red smiled sweetly at her his face getting close to hers. "Remember how I said that I won't love you my little Spinel~? And that _you_ love _me_~?" His tone was sadistic yet kinda sweet.

Minel blushed even more as she slowly nodded at him. His smirk grew. "Since you _do_ love me, you do what I say. I _am_ your Diamond after all~." Then teasing like, Red brought his two fingers slowly down her lips, her neck, and very delicately, to her em traced his fingers upon the smooth surface and perfect cut of Minel's heart shaped gem. Minel shuddered and breathe in and out of her mouth a little bit. Her gem was another slightly more sensitive part of her. And her Diamond liked to tease her gem. Like a lot. "Do you understand~?" He purred and whispered. Minel gulped a little blush increasing. "Y-Yes my Diamond." Red grinned a little his fingers leaving her gem. "Good~. Now I'm gonna get my fill if you _do_ mind~."

Red then leaned down to Minel's neck and started to kiss it gently hands on her waist and close to her hips. And already he started to nibble on the side. Minel's breathe hitched as she felt her lips trembling while curving upward a little into a small goofy smile. Her neck was sensitive and ticklish and hr Diamond slowly abusing it already, she couldn't move now.

Then Red starting to hum a little while he started to nibble and suck on her neck, making Minel gasped a little. She couldn't help but feel giggles in her throat. Red stopped his affections on her neck and whisper his breathe hitting her skin making her tremble a little, "I'll allow you make noise~.". He went back to his suckng and nibbling.

Minel let out her giggling as she blushed more to her cheeks her three heart shaped freckles having a reddish warm hue. Red chuckled as he paused his suckng and nibblng on her neck. Then suddenly, Red opened his mouth and bit down on Minel's neck.

The Spinel gasped and shut her mouth for she felt a slightly large moan coming out of her mouth. Again, her neck was sensitive and ticklish. Her Diamond nibbles, kisses, and sucks on it and she doesn't mind in the slightest. But with Red biting and licking her neck was another thing. It always made her feel so gooey and warm.

Gems don't normally get warm since their bodies were always cold. Because their bodies were made of light and their gem was the main source of them living and moving. But right now, Mine's body is warm. And its always like that whenever her and Red do intimate things together. Guess somehow, Red brought that out of her-.

"A-Ahh~!" Suddenly, Red bit down hard on his Spinel's neck, making her moan out loud. She wrapped her arms round his neck as Red continued to bite and suck her neck. But he started to lick and kiss her neck to, making Minel shuddered and her cheeks flushing moaning a little bit by Red's tongue slithering upon her light red skin.

Then suddenly Red stopped. For he was trying to catch his breath real quick. Minel perked up a little as she looked a little hazy and droopy. She waited for her Diamond to calm down now. I mean he was half human. Then he started to unbutton a button or two. Minel blushed more at the sight.

But something came in mind. Minel looked a little curious and anxious. "Wait, R-Red are you-?" "Yes Minel." Red said his tone a little airy. He held his head up as he pulled Minel closer to him, his hands almost at her butt. "You have access to my neck." Then he smirked charming like a little mainly flirtatious. "You've earned it for being such a good little gem to me after all~. My sweet little obedient Minel~." he purred to her. Minel felt her face getting more warm now ven hot. She loved it when her Diamond says her name like that. She smiled sweetly at him her hands wrapping more around his neck.

"Thank you for the reward Red~!" Minel leaned towards her Diamond's neck as she start to slowly kiss and nibble at it. She could hear Red moaning softly in his throat against her lips. She smiled a little as she then hugged him under his arms pulling herself closer to him on his lap. She felt him grabbing a bit more of her butt as she blushed more.

But Minel started to nibble more at Red's toned neck. Red start to moan a little through his lips as he grunted a little like he was trying to suppress something. But he let out a breathe like he was trying to hold it in. "M-Minel, nibbing m-more now." he ordered and growled a little lustfully.

Minel hummed a little as she started to nibble even more. But it already led to sucking on his neck. Red moaned a little out loud as he grunted and chuckled. His grip on her butt grew. "Hehe, a-aren't you a little- ahh~. L-Little greedy~?" he growled as Red laid himself down on the bed bringing Minel with him.

The little gem didn't seem to be bothered by her being on top of Red as she continued to suck on her Diamond's neck. But she stopped and barely panted. A thought came across her mind. "R-Red, s-shall I bite your neck or-?" "Yes~." Red huffed out of his lips his voice full of greedy yet lust.

Minel then without hesitation started to gently and lovingly yet firmly bite and suck on Red's neck. And Red started to moan even a little more out loud. He suddenly brought a hand to Minel's thigh as the other one was still groping her rump. He brought her closer as he started to use the hand on her butt to stroke her back loving and teasingly. Like he was petting a kitten. And Minel was practically her little sweet kitty. Minel shuddered and giggled slightly by the ticklish yet amazing feeling her Diamond was doing to her.

But another idea came to her. She lifted one of her hands to gently and lovingly go through and brush her Diamond's black curly yet ruffled hair while she continued to suck and bite Red's neck. Red shuddered and shivered while moaning by these affections from Minel.

Right now the the secret couple were giving each other sweet yet spicy affection. Like they haven't done so in a while and in their case it was true. They sometimes get a little carried away with giving each other affection considering their significant was very...alluring to each other. And this time it was between sweet and spicy. And they loved it so much-.

_Beep!_

"Red Diamond, you have some Peridots and Bismuth's to meet in tower 3RT in 15 minutes."

Suddenly, there was female and strong voice from the notification system from Red's communicator. The two lovebirds stopped giving affection as they sat up panting a little and blushing so much to their faces. Minel looked back at her Diamond and blushed even more adjusting her round shaped lensed glasses and her outfit.

She got up from the bed and from her Diamond having her hands behind her back. "Y-You should probably go back to your duties Red." Red looked annoyed and pissed at this, for being interrupted with his intimate time with his Spinel. He growled a little in annoyance as he got up from the bed, He start to put on his tux and tie while buttoning up his white shirt.

When he got done finishing his appearance, he went up to the door. But before Minel could open the door to for him, Red instantly grabbed his Spinel by the wrists and pinned her to the wall next to the door. Minel looked surprised by this blushing to her cheeks again.

"R-Red! What a-are you-? Mmph!" Then without a second thought, Red gave Minel a deep and passionate kiss. His tongue going into her mouth as he roughly and loving explored her mouth. Minel moaned a little into it melting against her Diamond's body and grip on her wrists.

Then Red smacked his lips away from Minel as he panted a little his face close to Minel's. "I got 15 minutes. And that gives me enough time to ravish your fucking mouth~." he growled and purred his voice sorta low. Minel shuddered and melted more as she nodded rather quickly. "O-Ok Red."

Red gave Minel another deep kiss as his grip on her wrists grew against the wall. And Minel continued to moan in the kiss while feeling her body melting and practically sinking into her Diamond's attractive being. But he stopped the kiss again as they both felt a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths.

The hybrid started to chuckle a little lowly as he was still his hands still having Minel's wrists pinned down to the wall. But he used a hand to hold both of her wrists as he used his free one to caress Minel's cheek. Minel looked awestruck by this sweet and soft action. She smiled and blushed a little more to her cheeks-.

Red's lips suddenly came to hers a bit hungrily as his grip on her wrists grew more tighter. And his other hand firmly had her cheeks to force a deep kiss between them. Minel kissed back her mind getting a little fuzzy. But Red's lips and mainly tongue left hers as breathed out, "Fuck you taste so good~. your lips are so sweet," he paused as he kissed her again.

Minel kissed back. But after a second or two in the kiss Red broke it and chuckled a little again. "so soft," he kissed her again. But he did sweetly. Minel just let him kiss her for she was that happy and getting lost by his kisses. He gently broke the sweet and soft kiss. Red and Minel locked eyes.

And Red smirked right at her. He very sweetly and slowly kissed Minel. To Minel he felt so soft and gentle, his lips against her's felt so warm and even safe. It was as if his lips matched perfectly with hers and it's like they were always meant to kiss.

But Red parted his lips and hs tongue came to Minel's lips. Minel didn't hesitate as she gently parted her lips. Red slithered his tongue into Minel's mouth as he moaned a little into the in progress deep kiss. Then sorta quickly, Red made the kiss deeper as he moved his tongue around Minel's mouth hungry like.

They were slowly beginning to make out hungrily, desperate for each other's taste now. The kiss last for 2 or 3 minutes. Both smacked their lips and tongues away from one another as they panted. The felt hazy and warm all over. Then Red finished and growled lustfully, his face getting o close to Minel's, ", and so fucking good~."

Minel only stared at her Diamond as they both continued to pant and blush while they stared at each other. There was only silence between the as they tried to catch their breaths. Especially Red since he was half human. Then Minel noticed something. Red was looking at her. Like, _really_ looking at her. Like he was studying her a little-.

"You know, I never really got to look at you Minel~. Your appearance I mean~." Red purred a little as he started to move his hand around her face a little starting at her cheeks. "Like your cheeks. So toned yet cute~. Like I could easily cup them or even grab them and make you kiss my lips~."

Then to her chin. He gently held it and moved his thumb against it lovingly. "And your chin I could easily grab to make you look at me~. And not to mention," he brought his lips to her chin as he gently kissed it a little. Making Minel giggle a little. Red pulled back as he smirk. "pretty sensitive~. So ticklish and cute~. As well as toned and attractive~."

Now he moved his hand to her neck as he gently held it. But he start to trace his fingers around it making Minel shivered and giggle a little. Red chuckled lowly with his teeth in the smirk. "Now your neck, is definitely something else to me~. So...sensitive," he gently blew some air onto her neck. Minel gggled and shivered a little. "So ticklish~," Red now gently kissed around her neck lovingly. Minel's lips turned into a small goofy smile while giggling more at the sweet small kisses from her Diamond. "And yet," he paused pulling himself back a little. Minel looked at her Diamond with hazy and loving eyes. Red met her eyes with his loving yet dominant ones. "So very delicious~." he suddenly purred teasingly as he bit down a little on her neck, making Minel gasp and a slight moan escaped her.

Red pulled his sharp canine teeth back from his little kitten's neck as he smirked at her. His face was close to hers. And their very close. Having a sudden urge to kiss upon each other-. Then Red let go of Minel as she felt her feet on the ground. For her Diamond lifted her up against the wall but she never noticed it due to her Diamond's Diamond strength.

She see her Diamond fixing himself a little as he glanced at her. Minel had a hand over her gem as she looked like she was trying to calm down. Red only smirked sadistically at her a little. "I shall attend to my duties now Minel. I'll see you later." he said calmly. Minel perked up and did the symbol standing straight. "O-Of course my Diamond-."

"But just one more thing" he paused as he opened the door. He turned to Minel as he stood close to her with a small smirk, "before I go and Minel stay still. No matter what~." he purred. Minel shivered and blushed brightly still giving her Diamond the symbol. "Y-Yes my Dia- mmmph!"

Suddenly, Red grabbed Minel's cheeks as he instantly gave her a forced and eep kiss. Minel flinched and squeaked in it. But like her Diamond's orders she didn't. Not like she could do it since she felt her body frozen in place-. But then, she felt her Diamonds hands caressing and hungrily exploring her body starting at the bottom.

Then he sorta gripped his hands firmly on her butt. But he slowly and lovingly, even hungrily, gripping on her thighs. Now his hands were at her hips as he grasped them firmly. He even moaned lowly into the deep kiss. Then suddenly, Red broke the deep kiss, a thick trail of saliva from his lips.

Red chuckled seductively, staring down at Minel with slight glowing pink eyes, also filled with lust and sadistic. "Hehe, you really DO taste good" Then before he could leave Red leaned in so close to Minel's face. He smirked widely sadistically and lustfully. "my little kitten~." he finished, teasingly licking his lips, and now walked out of the room.

And Minel she...was completely stunned. Her body felt frozen yet warm and tingly all over, her breathing heavy and shaky and mainly barely coming out, her heart was racing like crazy, and her face was a burning bright red. Her hair was a little frizzed out and her outfit was wrinkled in certain areas, especially at her hips.

What...What happened between her and her DIamond was...w-was something else. It really was! Her Diamond suddenly kissing her with so much passion and aggressiveness, him having his grip on her, and with Red being so sweet and gentle yet firm and rough, Minel love it so much-!

_Thud!_

Suddenly, since Minel felt so many things at once, especially feeling super warm and tingly, she suddenly flopped backwards. She instantly covered her red face and started to squirm around a little in embarrassment and with happy and love. And yet...she felt something...negative...!

Minel felt...upset. Not like she was sad or scared. But...when she keeps thinking about her DIamond in his grasp, his hands on her, and...just being nothing but dominant and her being just submissive, it...wasn't fair for Minel-. She suddenly sat up in disbelieved and shock.

Did..Did she think...what she _thought_ she thinked...?! Was...Minel actually thinking that...she should be the dominant one and Red being the submissive one at some points of their intimacy...?! N-No! She couldn't! Wouldn't! Minel can't be like that to her DIamond! Otherwise, she'll be in big trouble or worse, shattered! Not to mention she isn't like that! She's never taken the lead before in her and Red's private moments together! Only Red did! Plus, it'll be really embarrassing for her if she did something like that to her Diamond! It really would.

Minel groaned a little as she started to fix herself up. But as she was doing that, she heard a notification going off from her Diamonds monitor. She walked over to the monitor as she checked what the notification was. It was for her and it was a message. Minel hardly gets messages from the monitor so this might be an order from one of the DIamonds.

The message said, _'Spinel Facet 5I8O Cut IBJ, please report to Blue Diamond's chambers immediately.'_. Minel perked up at this as she smiled. She hasn't been in Blue's chambers in a while, maybe she can work more on her singing while being under water again! She turned off the monitor as she was now on her way to Blue's chambers.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys guess what? I am making a story about my gemsona and her Diamond! Now this took a bit cause of school :p. But here it is and I hope you all like it! And leave a review on how you feel about it! :D**

**\- Melody :)**


End file.
